


Can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

by Black_Keys_Girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: Tiempo entre novios festejando el cumple número 19 de yurio.





	Can't tell if it's the beat or sparks

La musica a mi alrededor resonaba fuerte. Eran las 10 de la noche y me encontré a mi mismo envuelto en un mar de gente moviendo sus cuerpos sudados al ritmo que el dj hacía sonar.  
¿Por qué? Me pregunté en ese instante. ¿Por qué es que me veo envuelto en este mar de gente? ¿Por qué me dejé arrastrar aquí por el cerdito y el viejo para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 19? ¿Por qué…?  
Mi mente daba vueltas y entonces lo vi.  
Su mano sostenía unos audífonos junto a su oreja y una pequeña, sensual y discreta sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras musicalizaba el lugar.  
Se veía tan condenadamente sexy que mi corazón pareció olvidar un momento el cómo latir y lo hacía de manera acelerada.  
El ritmo que sonaba era embriagador, casi parecía un hechizo sonando por como te arrastraba sin que pudieras controlarlo. Era sensual e intenso, y no tardé en encontrarme a mí mismo moviendo las caderas de forma invitante frente a la tarima del dj donde él estaba.  
Mis ojos lo buscaban con una expresión sensual e intensa. Una sonrisa felina, seductora, y todo solo para él. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras movía mi cuerpo en frente suyo y quería que él se sintiera de igual modo, incapaz de despegar su mirada.  
El cerdito llegó entonces conmigo y tomo mi brazo alejándome un poco de la multitud hacia la barra donde Victor, Chris y Phichit se encontraban. No me habia dado cuenta de la llegada de los últimos dos pero aquí estaban, distrayendome de mi presa.

-Hey! Cumplañero! -dijo Victor abrazándome por los hombros y colgándose ligeramente de mi. En su mano llevaba un vaso con un líquido semi transparente. Probablemente un té helado long island o algún trago parecido - Tenemos una sorpresa para ti aquí en la barra - comentó en tono risueño; Víctor no estaba ebrio, tomaría más que eso para que lo esté aún si parecía entonado.

Me condujeron frente al barman que estaba armando una línea de shots en la barra. El hombre era alto, tenía tatuajes y una postura segura que me recordaba a Otabek; y ahí estaba otra vez mi mente divagando sobre el.  
Me acerque junto a los demás y eche mi pelo para atrás descubriendo mis ojos antes de tomar uno de los pequeños vasos. Al otro lado el hombre sonreía de manera seductora incluso ante mi mirada indiferente y lo vi incluso relamerse ligeramente mientras movía las cejas.  
El Suizo comenzó a reír de la escena mientras se me acercaba para participar de la línea de tragos mientras el Tailandés tomaba selfies para retratar la noche mientras yo indiferente me bajaba el primer vaso y volteaba a buscar una vez más la silueta del Kazajo.  
Mi mente parecía distraerse con las cosas más básicas mientras buscaba entre las luces y el humo, y mis manos vagaban con mente propia alcanzando el segundo vaso. Siempre que no terminara como el cerdito en aquella fiesta todo estaría bien.  
Tome el segundo shot y sentí como el líquido se deslizaba por mi garganta dejando un gusto ligeramente picante y una sensación caliente que puso mis sentidos en alerta mientras miraba el pequeño vaso.

-Prefieres algo más… dulce? - Escuche decir a mi espalda y al voltear vi al barman hablar mientras en su cara se dibujaba lo que él debió creer una sonrisa seductora-  
-Tch… - chasquee mi lengua y lo miré; mis ojos azules mirándolo de forma que podría derretir el hielo y batí ligeramente las pestañas solo para provocarlo- No creo que tengas nada lo suficientemente fuerte para ofrecerme… - comencé a decir en ruso captando la atención sobre todo del viejo y del cerdito que a esta altura ya se había acostumbrado a el idioma - como para no poderlo soportar - termine la frase y tome uno de los vasos que le vi llenar de absenta y me lo bajaba de un saque relamiendome al dejar el vaso en la mesa. 

A mi lado no tardaron en escucharse las carcajadas de Victor mientras el barman parecía ligeramente desencajado mientras seguía completando nuestra línea.  
Recogí parte de mi cabello en un rodete despeinado y me quite la campera de cuero que llevaba puesta encajandosela a Pichit y me estire suavemente para relajarme antes de caminar hacia la pista.  
Hacía calor y la ambientación parecía inducir un trance del cual no podía escapar, casi como si fuera una película o un libro en el que estás tan metido que no puedes soltarlo.  
Respire profundo sintiendo mariposas alborotadas en el estómago y dudé si estaba listo para volver a enfrentarlo aunque no podía dejar de pensar en él.  
Victor se me acercó con su sonrisa de siempre e hizo un comentario sobre si yo ya estaba entonado el cual ignore. Me sentía como un tigre a la caza de su presa y lo único que tenía en mi mente era estar con él.  
A esta altura llevaba ya un tiempo sin verlo y el tenerlo allí ésta noche estaba acabando con mi cordura.  
Debía admitir que quien tuviese la idea de reunirnos había dado en el clavo con su regalo… Ahora esperaba recibir uno igual de bueno de él.  
Me encamine a través del mar de gente moviendo mi cuerpo al ritmo para hacer la transición más fácil y como método de distracción de mis propias ansiedades. Debía enfrentar el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo llamar su atención o en todo caso, si la loca idea que había maquinado funcionaria.  
Debería de admitir entonces, quizás, que el viejo hubiese dado en el clavo y que yo me encontraba un tanto achispado puesto que, antes de que me diera cuenta, en medio de mis pensamientos y maquinaciones, ya me había subido a la tarima justo frente a Otabek y me estaba moviendo descaradamente.  
Sus mezclas eran sensuales e hipnóticas y yo no hacía más que dejarme llevar por la música sintiéndome extasiado.  
Y entonces, cuando estaba por llegar a lo mejor, el embrujo en mi se rompió al notar como la melodía que sonaba se saltaba una nota. Allí fue cuando lo supe.  
Mientras el resto de la gente, ausente, no pareció notar ese pequeño salto yo no pude evitar relamer mis labios y levantar la mirada para encontrarme que sus ojos me seguían mientras yo no paraba de bailar.  
Animado y atrevido, le regale una sonrisa y moví mi cabeza a modo de señalarle el baño antes de bajar de la plataforma para desaparecer en la multitud, e incluso en ese instante, sentí como sus ojos me seguían sin despegarse a pesar de la oscuridad y la gente.  
Otro pequeño salto me dio a entender que el plan estaba en marcha mientras intentaba apresurarme al punto de encuentro. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, las manos me cosquilleaban y olvide como respirar por un instante.  
Me vi enroscado en mil y una sensaciones que no creí poder sentir, atrapado en la embriagadora idea de reunirme con él, perderme en sus fornidos brazos y besar esos labios eternamente.  
Seducido por la idea de tenerlo para mi, aquí y ahora.  
Mordi entonces mis labios con fuerza un instante al punto de sentir un ligero gusto amargo en la boca. Necesitaba calmarme un poco puesto que me encontraba demasiado ansioso, casi necesitado, y quizás fuera verdad, pero no quería demostrarlo.  
Finalmente logré deshacerme de los cuerpos a mi alrededor e ingrese al baño.  
A mi espalda la música seguía sonando de forma estridente, tanto que si no se hubiera encontrado tan cerca probablemente no le hubiese escuchado cuando hablo.

-Yuratchka - Dijo llamando mi nombre a mi espalda mientras sus brazos me envolvían - Feliz cumpleaños. - Su aliento cálido acarició mi oído y sentí erizarse los pelos de mi nuca.  
-Otabek - Pronuncie su nombre mientras me daba vuelta sin deshacer el abrazo - Gracias - Le respondí sonriendo y mis ojos buscaron los suyos un instante antes de lanzarme a besarlo.

Por un instante ambos perdimos el equilibrio cuando me lance a sus labios y casi caemos al suelo. Solo un instante que pronto recuperamos al alcanzar una pared como soporte mientras nuestras bocas se devoraban hambrientamente como si hubiésemos llevado un largo periodo de ayuno del que no habíamos sido conscientes hasta ese momento.

El ambiente se convirtió pronto en uno totalmente diferente mientras mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo sintiendo sus músculos a través de la tela. Me separe un instante y lo mire aprovechando la diferencia de altura ahora a mi favor para poder contemplar a mi novio entre mis brazos deseandome un feliz cumpleaños.

-Yura… - Me llamo rompiendo mi ensoñación - Debo volver al traba… -No podía permitirle terminar su oración y lo callé con un corto beso.  
-Beka… - murmure con un tono ligeramente desafiante mientras dejaba que mis manos se escabulleron descaradamente bajo su remera - Eres mio ahora… ordenes del cumpleañero - dije con una ligera sonrisa jugando una carta que podría o no haber si un muy efectivo golpe bajo. 

Otabek se quedó en silencio un instante y cuando estaba a punto de volver a replicar enmudeció al ver como me quitaba mi remera. Incluso lejos del viciado aire de la disco se me hacía difícil respirar, creo yo, era porque sentía tanto calor que haría combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

-Lo haremos o no? - inquirí a modo de provocación, buscaba hacerle picar el anzuelo y sucumbir ante mi. Era mi día y no me iría sin la fiesta completa.

El Kazajo retrocedió y trabo la puerta sin siquiera voltearse. No podía despegar sus ojos de mi ahora expuesto torso y eso me encantaba.

-Buen chico - sonreí y lo mire acercarse nuevamente - Alguien se merece un premio -comente ligeramente risueño atrapandolo entre mis brazos y mordiendo con delicadeza su labio inferior al terminar de hablar 

Otabek me miró dejando escapar un suspiro y yo solté el agarre del brazo derecho y lo deslicé por su costado hasta tomar su mano mientras mi otro brazo lo mantenía pegado a mi.  
Levante su mano izquierda mientras mis ojos hacían contacto visual con los suyos y la acerque a mi boca como para besarla pero en su lugar hice que extendiera su dedo índice y lo acerque a mis labios.  
Di un suave beso a la punta y poniendo una cara inocente y juguetona aproveche a dar una suave lamidita a su dedo, Otabek arqueo una ceja ante la provocación y yo volví a darle una lamidita.  
Afuera la lista de reproducción programada seguía su curso mientras nosotros ajenos al mundo bailabamos a nuestro propio ritmo.  
Cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la excitación y el deseo el kazajo gruño mientras yo continuaba pasando mi lengua en cortos y suaves roses por su dedo sin llegar a meterlo a mi boca por completo ni una sola vez. Sabía que eso lo volvía loco.  
Un sonido ronco y desesperado se escapó de los labios de mi compañero y sonriendo solté su mano y puse las mías en sus hombros empujándolo hacia abajo haciéndolo arrodillarse frente a mi.  
Otabek abrió sus ojos y jadeó, sus labios abiertos dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sus manos se movieron a abrir mis pantalones casi por motus propio siguiendo sus instintos.  
Solté un suspiro de alivio al sentir mi miembro liberado y mis piernas flanquear al sentir sus labios besando la punta como yo hice con su dedo para luego pasar a lamer la extensión de mi miembro que comenzaba ya a soltar un poco de liquido preseminal. 

-Beks… - suspire enterrando mi mano en sus cabellos mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda.

Con ojos nublados por el deseo que sentía y mi piel ardiendo me decidí a mirar hacia abajo y casi olvido como respirar. Otabek me miraba con sus ojos oscuros y al notar que yo lo miraba también decidió que era el momento correcto para introducirme por completo en su boca.  
Mi mente maldijo y mi corazón palpitaba acelerado mientras yo no podía desprender mis ojos de él y mis piernas se volvían de gelatina. E incluso así, necesitaba más.

-Beka… - Gemí su nombre suavemente, mientras tiraba delicadamente de su pelo y mis piernas temblaban ligeramente - Quiero… Quiero entrar en ti… - Le dije sintiendo la boca ligeramente seca por la anticipación y como la idea lo hacía gemir aún con mi miembro en su boca.

Otabek se levantó, sus músculos se tensaron ligeramente cuando apoyó sus manos en la pared con las caderas un tanto levantadas para otorgar un mejor acceso. Relamí y mordí mis labios ahogando un gemido ante la perfecta vista. Era difícil resistirse.

-Yu… -comenzó a decir otabek como si una idea colmara sus pensamientos distrayendo su mente de lo que allí hacíamos y yo no podía permitirlo.  
Cayendo sobre mis rodillas lo mire y puse mis manos en cada una de sus mejillas traseras separándolas para poder prepararlo y cortando sus palabras.

-Yu… - volvió a intentarlo con la voz quebrada - La playlist va a… Nnng… Terminar - gimió arqueando su espalda sintiendo como mi lengua se introducía en él para lubricarlo. 

El concepto de poder ser atrapados hizo estragos en mi cuando la realidad me golpeó y fue a parar directo a mi entrepierna, la idea de estar en un lugar “público”, que cualquiera pueda vernos, era un fetiche que estaba realmente dispuesto a explorar. Me hacía sentir caliente y olvidar como respirar; de nuevo.  
Mientras introducía un dedo y luego otro para preparar a mi novio, Otabek gimió otra vez. se estaba volviendo impaciente ante el movimiento de mi mano, sintiendo los dedos dilatarlo; yo he de admitir que tenerlo así era mi placer culpable, adoraba tenerlo rogando por más.  
Mordí con fuerza su hombro mientras lo tenía temblando de anticipación y deseo entre mis manos y deje mi marca en su piel. Con voz rasposa lo oí rogar por piedad y todo era tan perfecto y surreal que me costaba creer que no fuera una de mis fantasías.  
Quite mis manos y restregue mi endurecido miembro entre las mejillas de su redondeado trasero antes de penetrarlo. Mis oídos se llenaban de sus gruñidos de frustración y éxtasis los cuales hacían a mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora.  
Deseaba tanto hundirme en él; casi tanto como tenerlo retorciéndose por mi.

-Yura hazlo de una vez… - Me urgió, la desesperación tangente en su voz y yo ya no pude contenerme mientras me enterraba en él con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Sentí su respiración fluctuar y me quede quieto para que se acostumbrara hasta que lo sentí moviendo sus caderas.  
Incline mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y lo sentí estremecerse al sentir mi respiración en su oreja.

-Otabek - susurre su nombre mientras presionaba su cuerpo para limitar su movilidad - Dime que quieres que te haga… Ruégame porque lo haga - continúe con voz ronca y acabe por morder el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndole temblar una vez más.  
-Mu… Muévete… rá...rápido… duro... - balbuceo el mayor entre jadeos moviendo desesperado sus caderas como si no pudiese aguantar o esperar por que me moviera.-

Hambriento comencé a mover mis caderas creando un ritmo constante. Sosteniendo su cuerpo y escuchando el suave sonido del rebote producido al chocar piel contra piel.

-Fuck… - murmure conteniendo el aliento un instante. El vaivén de mis caderas seguía mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse y apretarme.

Él estaba cerca, yo estaba cerca, el climax era inminente, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más.

-mm...Nnng… Yu… Yura… No agua...nnto… - Gimió entre balbuceos y yo sentía que me derretía mientras apretaba mi agarre en su cuerpo, eso dejaría probablemente marca. 

Mi marca…  
Mordí una vez más su cuello mientras intentaba ir tan a fondo como me fuera posible y golpeaba aquel punto tan dulce en su interior que lo hizo gimotear sin poder más.  
Bingo.  
Su cuerpo se estremeció frente a mi y mi mano vagó por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su erección.

-Acaba para mí - Murmuré a su oído en un tono ligeramente imperativo mientras mi mano recorría la extensión de su miembro y sentía sus cálidas paredes interiores apretarme incluso más fuerza que segundos atrás.

Una, dos, tres veces. Mi mano no se detenía.  
Una, dos, tres veces. Mis caderas moviéndose como si hubiese pisado acelerador a fondo.  
Otabek tiró su cabeza para atrás recostandola en mi hombro y yo devoré su boca sin pensarlo dos veces mientras ambos llegábamos a la gloriosa cima del placer.  
Nos tomó un instante recobrar el aliento y volver a funcionar. Mientras nos separabamos y acomodabamos nuestras ropas otabek me miró. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas -al igual que sus labios- y tenía ese aura de felicidad post orgasmo.

-D...deberiamos limpiar esto antes de irnos - Balbuceó el Kasajo apenado señalando la mancha que había dejado en la pared. 

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras lo conducía fuera del baño. Afuera, en la pista, sonaban las últimas notas de la lista de reproducción.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer. Espero les haya gustado incluso si llega un par de meses tarde al cumpleaños.  
> Kudos y comentarios siempre son apreciados y nuevamente gracias ♥


End file.
